1. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to the blasting industry and the explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) industry as a reliable initiation device for non-electric shock tube, which is achieved by electronic means, and more specifically relates to the field of initiator tip devices for igniting a shock tube.
2. Prior Art
FIGS. 1-3 illustrate a standard a standard coaxial initiator tip device assembly showing an outer electrode tube 1 with insulator material 2 such as Teflon® and a center electrode 3, thus comprising a coaxial electrode assembly. The precise gap is achieved by regulating the distance between the center electrode 3 and the outer electrode tube 1. High voltage with a potential difference of between 1500˜3000 volts is applied to the two electrodes 1, 3, which will produce a hot plasma arc and ignite the non-electric shock tube 4.
Standard coaxial initiator tip devices shown such as that shown in FIGS. 1-3 are known in the art and are in common usage. However, the existing method of a coaxial spark gap suffers from disadvantages such as excess ablation of the insulating material between the inner and outer electrodes, thus leading to electrical shorting of the electrodes and hence a failure to provide enough energy to ignite the shock tube. As a result, the standard coaxial initiator tip devices are suitable only for a limited number of uses, with each successive use generally being less effective that the prior use.
While the prior art proceeds to disclose an array of initiator tip devices for igniting shock tubes, the prior art devices generally do not provide a consistent and reliable spark throughout the life of the device. What is needed but not found in the prior art is a device for the initiation or ignition of shock tubes that significantly improves the consistency and reliability of spark generation throughout a longer lifetime.
It is to these needs and others that the present invention is directed. By utilizing a non-coaxial design contained in a compact casing, and utilizing simple mechanical means for inserting the electrodes into the shock tube for ignition, the present invention has distinct advantages over the known prior art.